After The Last Glitter Falls
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Kurt Hummel is about to leave high school, and is starting to question what he wants from life. If his long thought out plans are really the best ideas after all. He is sick of being beaten down, sick of being the only openly gay kid at school and doing constantly haressed for it. Then he discovers Adam Lambert the runner up on American Idol and everything starts to change for him.
1. Chapter 1

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter One

Kurt had a guilty obsession, one he kept hidden even from the Glee club. Adam Mitchel Lambert, the kid from American Idol. Week by week he obsessed over the show, rewatching the performances, downloading the tracks from itunes. This man was gay, dripping in glitter and glam make up, dressing to his own style gay. He didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him for it either. A lot of people adored Adam's differences in a way Kurt hoped one day he could be loved and accepted as well. Watching the man's career progress with renewed hope that he himself could be something more then the token gay guy. The one no one really wanted there, but they had to have so that the equality stats looked acceptable. Over looked for every single part because of who and what he was. Adam was paving the way for gay kids everywhere. The pressure he must be under right now to be one of very few out and proud recording artists. If he crumbled and fell what hope was there for the rest of them!

Kurt's computer desktop was filled with pictures of the man, snatches of lyrics. The teasers to his first album leaked and he was obsessed with playing them on repeat, learning every lyric and nuance of that incredible voice. Of course the fact that Adam had once played the lead role in his all time favourite musical only added to the deep rooted attraction. Kurt was falling in love, he could feel it. Watching the you tubes of Fiyero Adam every single night, wishing so much to be his Elphaba and share those passionate kisses. Letting his eyes wander over the amazing bodywork of the very well shaped man in those impossibly tight trousers.

There was a rumor going around the fan sites that Adam would be looking for dancers and backing singers for his own tour very soon. Whatever it took, even if it meant skipping nationals Kurt was determined to be there. He and Rachel had made all these plans to go to New York together and go to college there. Get on Broadway together, and live the big dream. It had been years in the planning, lately the idea seemed to have lost its sparkle. Kurt was changing, growing up perhaps, because right now he would give it up all just to tour with Mr. Lambert. Dreams could change couldn't they? A tour was under a year even with rehearsal, he could still go to college after right?

Everything was so confusing now, Kurt was changing so much lately. In a few weeks school would be over and he would be leaving his family and all of his friends behind. The idea left him a little sad to be leaving behind everything he had ever known, but in other ways he was glad to be going somewhere he wouldn't be held back or ignored any longer or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

He was tired of the back stabbing between his friends in Glee club. Sick of everyone sleep with everyone else and then breaking up violently ruining the harmony. Sick of being ignored for solos, sick of never existing unless he was needed for something, having slushy thrown in his face or dumpster dived. Kurt Hummel was sick of everything in his damn life right now.

All he wanted to know now was when does his life begin?

When could he wake up in the morning without fearing what the day would bring?

When could he finally be happy?


	2. Chapter 2

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter two

Kurt was having a lousy morning, they had run out of coffee to start with. His father was pressing him about what he would do if he didn't get into the college he wanted. Not wanting him to move all the way to New York again, kept hassling him it wasn't safe. Finn had left early to meet Rachel so Kurt had to walk to school alone again. Running late after the fight with his dad, he missed his best friend Puck waiting for him by the gates. So as he came onto school grounds he came face to face with the jocks from the football team leering at him. He of course knew what came next, a good old fashioned dumpster dive like he'd escaped these last few months.

Kurt lay there bruised in the half rotted food waste. This was certainly a day he wished that he had stayed in bed. Slowly painfully he dragged himself out. Another expensive shirt ruined, at least he still thought to carry a spare. As he walked into a school a slushy hit him before he could even see where it came from. Sighing Kurt wiped his eyes enough to get to a bathroom and wash it away.

The bitter substance burning his eyes as usual, he wouldn't miss this part of school that was for sure. Washing the kitchen waste and slush away, he changed his shirt and started to slowly reapply his make up trying to relax himself, calm and focus before lessons. Concentrating on every slight flick of his eye liner like it would take away all his pain. If only that was the case, all these years he had never found a way to cope with the humiliation of school life for the average gay student. If only there were a few more of them it might be survivable, but seeing his suffering no one else dared come out.

Class was barely any better, someone managed to leak ink all over his exam paper as they passed by his desk. The class after that someone kept throwing paper bullets at him, he never quite caught who it was. At lunch he was tripped and spilt his lunch everywhere leading to yet another bathroom trip to clean himself off as best he could. Not one member of the Glee club or his friends came looking for him. Showed how much they cared that he was missing.

On the way out of the bathroom two guys shoulder barged him into a row of lockers where no one could see them. "Filthy fag, I'm gonna kill you!" one snarled.

"Homos shouldn't be allowed near good straight people. They should be locked in their own special school where they can't infect anyone else with their filthy perverted ways." The other growled.

Kurt's head bounced off the locker, he felt blood trickle down the side of his face. He rolled into a ball to try and protect himself from the worst of the beatings. He wasn't sure how long it went on for before he heard Puck's voice shouting at them, pulling them off. Finally Finn was here and his friends were defending him. Dazed he dragged himself upright trying to compose himself. Finn touched his shoulder, but he shyed away, "I'm fine."

"Fine, they were beating the crap outta you!" Puck flumed, "We need tog et you to the nurse."

"I said I'm fine." Kurt snapped, "I don't need you to take care of me, not like you are there half the times I need you anyway so what's the point!"

"What's happened?" Finn asked.

"Is this happening regularly cause I will squash those punks." Puck swore.

"It doesn't matter, just like the rest of my life to any of you." He mumbled, "Just leave me alone."

Finn tried to stop him leaving, "Kurt, we are brother now. We stand together, whatever the other needs."

"Yeah right." Kurt said shoving away to see the nurse alone.

She cleaned the wound up, it wasn't much really. Head wounds just bleed like hell. She was more concerned about the bruising on his torso and ribs from both attacks today. The nurse insisted he took an ice pack and laid down. Grudgingly Kurt agreed, he was tired and ached in place he hadn't known existed before today. He popped his headphones in, lazing on the bed listening to Lambert's beautiful voice tell him he would be alright in the aftermath.

Kurt sighed, he had to hope he would or he'd just give up. His eyes closing as the pain relief and ice pack did their work. For a few hours at least, his troubles couldn't worry him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter Three

Kurt woke groggily late afternoon to find a sandwich, chocolate bar and a can of drink waiting for him. Pulling off the headphones he checked the cut, the bleeding had finally stopped even if his hair was a little sticky eww. He still felt tender, but a little bit stronger then he had earlier. Eating the lunch left for him as he came around a bit more. The food certainly helped him feel a little bit more human. Another reapply of make up seemed to do the trick in covering his wounds up. Realizing Glee was half way over, he dragged his tired ass over there sneaking in quietly taking a back seat unnoticed.

Nationals written up on the board and Mr. Schu was having another row with her Royal Highness of the Glee Club, Rachel Berry because as always she wanted the lead. Which had Tina, Mercedes, Brit and Santana in the usual uproar. Finn trying to sooth over the whole situation, Mr. Schu just standing there as the divas went at it not sure what to do. Puck holding Santana back from killing Berry.

All in all this was a completely typical day really. Just today with his aching head, Kurt just couldn't stand it a moment longer. The shouting nearly splitting his head in two. "Why does Rachel get every solo?" he snapped.

A quiet came over the room as the fight stopped. He repeated the question very coldly and calmly.

"Because I'm the star of course." She beamed.

"No you aren't," Kurt answered, "You can hit any note in the world, but you never connect with the lyrics. You don't feel their meaning, you are emotionless in your singing. Leaving you as average at best and boring at your worst. The only reason you get as many parts as you do is that you bully people until you get exactly what you want. The best week we ever had was when you lost your voice, and then the rest of us got a chance!"

"Kurt sit down man, this isn't the time to fight" Finn said quietly.

"No it never is when your girlfriend is involved. Far be it for you to stick up for your brother!" he retorted.

Rachel recovering from the shock of the words painted on her best smile. "Oh hunni, we all love you and your voice. But we all know when it came down to the sing off I beat you fair and square."

"Sister I could do that song in my sleep, I blew the note so that my Dad didn't have to deal with anymore homophobic hatred. I could still sing you under the table if I had lost my voice." He snapped.

"Enough now please, I will decide who gets the solos at nationals." Mr. Schu insisted.

"I want a damned solo, when I left Dalton you promised me I would finally get the respect I deserved here, but yet again I am pushed into the back ground and ignored. The same for Brit, Santana and Merc when you got them to come back to glee. You use whatever lies you need to get enough members for Nationals and couldn't care less how they feel about the treatment afterwards." Kurt flumed.

Everyone started backing off slowly, they had never seen Kurt in such a dark mood before. "Duck and cover time." Puck muttered at the back of them room.

Kurt wasn't done yet, "It seems to me that you only want to promote the homely wholesome little white straight couple as your Glee best performers. Those of us who are gay, none white or none traditional." Indicating himself and the girls. "We don't fit your self image that you desire for the group and we aren't needed. Well I tell you now, if I do not get a solo at nationals I am leaving and if that means you have to forfeit for lack of members then so be it! I am not going to spend my last few weeks at high school stuck in a damn closest because it offends anyone!"

"Bravo!" Santana laughed, "Lady Hummel has balls after all, I am seriously impressed right now. I give my crown as Diva Queen of Lima Heights to you boy."

Mr. Schu looked Kurt straight in his eyes, "Class dismissed you all need to go cool off."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And that tells me everything I needed to know." He grabbed his bag and walked out. The cool rain stinging his skin under the very thin tee shirt he was wearing. He peeled off his jacket and let the coolness caress him trying to ease away the fury inside.

A text came through from Finn, "Rachel is really upset man, she didn't deserve that. You two need to talk."

"No, and thanks for being my family as usual." He snapped back throwing his phone in the trash. He didn't need Glee club anymore, he didn't need anyone.

Puck scooped the phone back out and put it in his pocket when Kurt was out of sight. Something was really wrong for his friend to lash out like this. One way or another he was gonna work out what it was and help his bestie. Worst thing was he had to agree with most of what the boy had said in class today. He really did make some sensible points on all the ground mentions, now lets see if their tutor acted one it in anyway.

Getting into his truck he went to pick his little sister up from her friend's house. Once she was fed, bath and in bed then he would come back and check Kurt see what he could do.


	4. Chapter 4

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter 4

Authors note, last one for a little while guys and gals. Thank you for the lovely reviews xx

Kurt didn't even look at his homework when he got in, just threw the schoolbag down and ignored it. Fetching himself a nice herbal tea to relax with, nearly bashing into his father. "What the hell happened to you?" Burt demanded, "Why has my boy been in a fight?"

"It's nothing." Kurt said trying to get passed to his room.

"Coming home with cuts, bruises and a black eye isn't nothing. Who did this to you?" he pushed.

"None of your business." He retorted.

"Don't you take that tone with me." Burt said surprised.

"Oh grow up Dad, I'm a fag this happens every single day, you are just too blind to see that. It's happened every day since I started school, so why take any interest now when I'm almost graduated? Too little too late, if you wanted to fix this you should have tried when I was five." Kurt slammed off down to his basement slamming and locking the door.

Burt looked over at Finn as he came into the room, "What's happened to Kurt?"

Finn shrugged, "We found some punks beating him up, we dealt with it. He's been in a foul mood ever since. He called Rachel horrible things, I know some were kinda true I just have never seen him choose to be cruel before."

"I don't know if I should love him or punish him right now, he's never back chatted or acted this way." His dad commented.

Finn nodded, "Let's just give him a little time."

Downstairs Kurt ran a bubble bath, candles, soft music the works. Peeling off his sweaty and blood covered clothes. Climbing into the tub letting the warm water bath his wounds. Finally he let the tears fall now he was completely alone and safe. Break downs weren't allowed unless he was alone, he always had to keep up the pretense he was fine since his mum had died. He always had to be the strong one, keep it all inside. No one ever cared enough to try and pull down his walls to see how he really felt. Even through his fathers long illness they were far more supportive of Finn and Burt then they were Kurt's own feelings. Obsessed with stupid prayers over him, like there was really a God. How could he believe in a deity that did such cruel things?

Kurt cried himself into a semi doze, he really was exhausted from all this stress. Time passed with little meaning to him. He woke as the water chilled and someone kept pounding on his locked door. "Go away!" he shouted.

"Come on Kurt, let me in everyone is worried sick." Finn shouted back.

"The filthy fag is fine, so go away."

"Since when did you start calling yourself that?"

"Since I realized it's true."

"Kurt, you aren't that and you don't deserve how they are treating you at school."

He didn't answer there as nothing to say.

A few minutes passed, "Burt's taking us all out to dinner, will you please come?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat lunch, you have to eat something."

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine, but don't expect us to keep on trying to help when you keep pushing us away."

"Who says I wanted any of you to help me?" Kurt answered, sticking his head under the water so he couldn't hear the reply. Robotically washing, rinsing and conditioning his hair. Trying to take comfort from the mindless actions. Wrapping himself in an over sized fluffy towel. Turning his Lambert music on low, spying upstairs to make sure he really was alone.

Kurt grabbed a bottle of cola and a glass, sneaking back down to his room not bothering to lock it there was no point now. By the time they came back in late no one would think to check on the gay boy. From under his bed he pulled out a hidden bottle of rum. He knew it was wrong to drink at his age, hell he had suffered that little lesson at Glee club with everyone else. However he had to admit now and then he did allow himself the little weakness. Mixing himself a strong rum and coke he settled on the bed toweling his hair dry.

A couple of drinks later far more suitably relaxed Kurt lay there singing softly along to the music unaware he wasn't alone in the house anymore. If he had known the drink would have been ditched, the door locked and he would have pretended to be fast asleep.

Puck had let himself in and worked his way down stairs in search of the boy, carrying a large cheesy pizza and a six pack of beer. He'd been determined to get the boy drunk and spill what was poisoning him. He hadn't expected however to find the sight he did. "So the little fairy has a secret and isn't as good as he seems. Impressive." He joked.

Kurt slammed upright on the bed hyper aware of his almost nakedness and his complete lack of sobriety. "I can explain."

Puck sat on the bed, "No need Hummel, you've had it tough, anyone would feel like you do. Want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not really."

Puck put the pizza box down, "Wanna share this?"

Kurt nodded to the bottle, "Want to share that?"

"Let me go get some plates give you time to get changed." He offered disappearing upstairs.

Kurt grabbed his silk pj's and changed into them pouring them both drinks. They sat there eating, drinking and watching the AMA's on Kurt's TV. Chatting mindlessly about the acts, the vocals and the costumes. Kurt found himself getting more then a little drunk enjoying the easy company. It felt really good to just be able to chill out with a friend finally. "ADAM!" he squealed as Lambert's turn came up.

"Who is this guy?" Puck asked.

"Adam Lambert, he was second on American Idol this year, he is amazing and sexy and talented." He sighed.

Puck laughed, "You are so cute when you are drunk little fan boy."

Kurt stuck his tongue out and carried on watching the highly sexual performance. Both of them rather distracted by the half naked dancers, both male and female. Then the whole audience gasped as Adam pulled some blonde guy into a passionate kiss. Lingering there as they got into the embrace and the screen went black as the station pulled the live feed. "Oh gods." Kurt mumbled.

"Well that's quite a fantasy of yours just played out there." Puck joked, "Two hot guys kissing publicly. It's certainly got you in the right mood." Nodding down at the clear arousal in those tight pj's.

Kurt blushing covered himself with a blanket, "I am so sorry."

"Relax man, you are drunk and just basically watched porn. Gay or not, you are human and that is a perfectly normal reaction in a man to what you just saw. You aren't a virgin are you?" he asked.

"No, me and Blaine a few times. It's just been a really long time." He answered embarrassed.

Puck smiled thinking of a way to cheer his friend up. He lent in to kiss him gently on the lips, Kurt reacted before he thought kissing straight back. "What are you?" he mumbled after.

"Relax." Puck insisted, "You need to find an outlet and I am a master at my craft."

"What about tomorrow?" he asked.

Puck shrugged, "Tomorrow we are friends like nothing ever happened, it won't be awkward. Sex doesn't have to mean anything, sometimes its just about taking what you need."

Any further insecurities or complaints from Kurt were silenced as Puck started stroking him through his clothes. The silk material aiding his tender motions. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt kissing down his chest taking in old and newer bruises all down his skin. The boy had had it bad for longer then they had known. Sexual contact was a good way to check the body over for damage without Kurt being aware enough to complain. The boy beneath him was already squirming with need, clearly it had been a very long time since he had been touched. He left gentle kisses across the hipbones before pulling the pants off completely to bite and caress Kurt's inner thighs in time to his stroking.

"Puck." He moaned softly.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No, its wonderful." He murmured back.

Puck smiled and started the more serious work, blowing warm air across the tip of Kurt's shaft making him moan more. Teasing the tip perhaps a little too firmly. Kurt took all the actions and more as Puck teased and tasted him. Taking Kurt deep inside his mouth, feeling him instantly buck his hips up into the motions desperate for release. The normally highly controlled young man acting just like the horny teenager he was for once. It was strange to see, and incredibly sexy.

Puck used every dirty little trick he knew the make sure this was a session that Kurt would never forget. The moans filling the room making Puck glad there were home alone before his dad came in and gave them both a good beating for this. He could feel that the end was so close, Kurt tried to pull away, but Puck latched on tighter giving those last few strokes that took him over the edge.

"Puck Jesus." He complained, as he was wiped clean.

A huge smile on the older boys face, "Told you I was a master.

"Yes you are." Kurt muttered sleepily.

Puck stripped down to his boxers ignoring his own pressing needs. Kurt needed support and he would give it. Sneaking into bed with him, pulling him into a cuddle. "Rest now Kurtie, things will seem better tomorrow I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter Five

When Kurt woke next morning Puck was gone, he'd expected as much. Waking up together would have felt too coupley and that wasn't their plan. They were friends wherever the rest led to. He knew that last night could never happen again, but to know someone actually cared enough to do what he needed. To actually be there for him when he was at his worst. It meant the world to him. As did rolling over and finding a little paper heart on his pillow so he didn't feel used for a cheap sex act. Some sex act it had been, he'd never experienced anything like it before. He longed to feel like it again forever.

Kurt was hung over he knew that much, his head pounded. He'd never drunk so much in his life, something about having fun with a friend made it easier. Last night he'd felt amazing like he could do anything.

Dragging himself out of bed, he looked at the clothes he'd left out for school today with disgust. He was tired of trying to fit in, to be a subdued gay so that people wouldn't complain or bully more then usual. Cause lets face it, this was small town America it was never gonna be easy street. He just wanted to be free, be completely himself for once. Hunting to the back of his wardrobe he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans he had bought long ago in a moment of madness, never even took the labels off. They were cut so that every last inch of him was shown in the best light. They were tight enough that he could barely breathe, and he had zero chance of wearing any underwear.

Pulling them on with a skin tight black tee shirt, with a blood red over shirt completing the outfit. Lacing up his tight black heeled boots he looked in the mirror. He looked hot, almost Lambert level hot, but there was something missing still. His eyes cast over to the make up box that he hardly touched anymore. Fishing product through his hair to spike it up and add the slightest tinge of glitter. Black eyeliner, slight smear of foundation, black nail varnish and out of crazy impulse blood red lipstick.

The Kurt in the mirror was nothing like the one he pretended to be every day. This one looked ready to knock the world dead, he could live with being that Kurt more often. Finding a pair of trendy black ray bans to protect his eyes from the harsh light, Kurt made his way up to the kitchen. He may have been hours late for school already, but he was going nowhere until he had coffee and aspirin. Lurking upstairs quietly to fetch a cup downing the pills. Black sweet coffee never tasted so fine. Pouring himself a second cup to enjoy more slowly.

"Ten in the morning and the boy rises." Burt commented bringing in the mail. Taking notice of the outfit, it wasn't like his son to dress so sensually.

Kurt sighed, "I had a late night, and I'm still going to school even though it's hardly worth it. I've completed every class I needed to."

Burt looked him over again, shades, black coffee, tired looking. "Are you hung over?" he asked in shock.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"You drink now?"

"When I need to."

"Who are you lately?"

Kurt looked brokenly into his fathers eyes, "I don't know."

That was enough for Burt to draw his little boy into a hug. "Will you please just tell me what's wrong? I hate to see you hurting."

Kurt lingered in the hug a few moments too long to make his words believable, "Nothing Dad, I'm fine."

"Kid, there's nothing about you right now that's fine." He prompted, "I haven't seen you like this since we lost your mother."

"Nothings wrong Dad, just tired of things the way they are."

"Then change them, and don't fret yourself into hangovers over things."

"I'll try." Kurt promised.

He got to school as lunch was served, he fetched himself a tray of greasy junk food finding himself a quiet out of the way bench to sit on his own. Not noticing in the slightest all the attention his outfit was gaining. Girls thought he was hot, several not officially gay men did as well. And the football team certainly wanted to beat him up.

Puck made his way over to his friend, "Someone looks different today, I like the glitter."

Kurt looked up and smiled, trying not to blush thinking that this was only one of two men who had ever seen him naked. "I got tired of being who everyone else wants me to be."

"Well it looks good on you, very good." He commented, "How's the hangover?"

Kurt groaned, "Dad caught me."

Puck winced, "Hope he wasn't too hard on you."

Kurt sighed," Yes and no, I just want to get out of this town now. I've passed everything, I have nothing to do here anymore. I could be out there living my dreams, or at least failing in them rather then just sat here doing nothing."

"Mr. Schu has called a meeting after lunch, a diva off between you and Rachel. I couldn't tell you last night, you weren't exactly in a fit state to focus." Puck commented.

Kurt fluffed his hair in his mirror, checking his make up. "Then I'd better go show that Gaga wannabe how it's done."

Puck smiled, slipping his arm around Kurt's shoulder protectively as they walked round. Everyone's eyes on Kurt's outfit as they walked into the Glee room.

"Oh finally." Rachel complained, "Now I can beat you once and for all."

"Sister, you can try." He said scavingly.

Mr. Schu took over, "So for our diva off today due to objections that I am too mainstream, we will take a very current piece of music. Something that everyone is taking about, the shocking AMA's from last night."

Puck and Kurt exchanged worried glances, surely not? They couldn't be doing?

"Last nights kiss between two men on the show to a number by a new artist called Adam Lambert is causing waves across the music industry. Therefore I have decided to use that song, "For Your Entertainment, as today's lesson. You will hear it through once, and then sing it from the sheet music. Rachel will go first." He finished.

The song was played, Kurt with a dawning realization that no one was going to beat him today. This was his moment to shine, his song to sing, his idol to portray. Rachel took the words almost disgustedly and started singing them in a high reedy voice. Devoid of any passion or realisation of what the song meant. She just stood there as if she was reading off a shopping list. A verse or two were hashed together before Mr. Schu stopped her, "Not bad for a cold reading." He assured her ego. Finn kissed her, telling her how amazing she was making Kurt want to throw up.

Kurt snorted and took the stage, shrugging off the offered lyrics. "Just hit it." He snapped. The tune started playing and a smug smirk spread across his face. His eyes met Puck's who nodded to him a 'do it' and he certainly did.

_So hot  
Out the box  
Can you pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained_

And then Kurt hit it, strutting around the floor like a diva. Brit and Santana coming up behind him to be his dancers. Kurt grabbing Santana's leg to drag her across the stage just like Adam had the night before.

_Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display_

He felt sexy, damn sexy as the girls ran their hands across his chest. There was nothing but confidence and sexual tension dripping from this boy as Puck filmed it all on his iphone. Kurt stroking his hand down Brit's chest as they danced all slinkily together.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment

The song ended to shocked glances from everyone at what had happened. Mr. Schu stared for a few moments, "And the winner is Kurt who will pick his own lead solo for Nationals."

"This is a fix, he must have known those lyrics and what song you picked in advance. I couldn't sing those words, they are disgusting." Rachel stuttered.

Kurt silenced her with just one look, "Bitch please, I'm Glambert. And you just got thrashed so move over Berry there's a new diva in this classroom. One who can actually sing. Funny Girl audition? I wouldn't even cast you as an understudy for a silent role!"

"Jerk!" she muttered, leaving in tears.

Finn went after her, but not without hugging Kurt. "You nailed it bro."

Looking around the room Kurt was suddenly overwhelmed with love, hugs and suggestions for his solo. So this is what it felt like to be centre stage?

He liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter Six

Authors Note: Thanks guys for all the support, research help and loving picture spam to keep me going through my auditions and to keep writing. Your reviews and comments really do make my day Sorry this chapter is a little rushed, but everyone was so impatient to get Adam into the story (myself included) I skipped forward a little. I MAY later spread this into two chapters if there is request. Enjoy

Nationals came around faster then Kurt could imagine. When the theme came through as bittersweet love songs he just knew the perfect song to perform as his own solo. He even got Puck in on his secret to play guitar for him. Mr. Schu was the only other person who knew what song they were doing. Too many show choirs were having their solos stolen or copied.

At Sectionals every single team had somehow ended up singing the same finale number, It seemed that there was a 'show choir advisor' going around helping people with advise for the shows, selling the same song and dance routine to every single choir. They had caused uproar with the judges, so much so they had been forced to agree to judge purely based on the rest of the songs in every choirs medley, ignoring the finale.

The girls had a solo they were rehearsing in private, as Kurt and Puck were as well. The Glee club only got together to work on the finale number. That way they hoped to keep themselves secret even from each other. During these rehearsals Puck was his rock, over his house late every night working on the piece, watching movies, just chilling out. Well most of the time anyway that's what they did, trying to hide from Burt's ever watchful eye. Although now and then there was a little making out, for all that Puck had never revealed to anyone else that he was bi.

Kurt stopped going to school mostly, wasn't any point attending other then Glee. Worked in his father's auto shop mostly in silence, or in a local coffee shop building up as much money as he could ready to make his break for freedom away from this homophobic town. Find somewhere where he could be himself completely without getting slushes in the face or abused in some fashion. His bags were packed and hidden in the back of his closet where no one would see them, not that they cared enough to look. Any moment he could throw them in his car and take off to start afresh.

He was planning the night after Nationals, not say a word just vanish leaving a note to tell his father where he was going. Well maybe not where, he could imagine Burt loading up the truck and bailing him back home. Not that he really needed his useless gay son now he had married Carole and gained a brilliant quarterback son who he took everywhere he used to take Kurt and never stopped talking about. Carole was the only one left he felt even vaguely at home or comfortable around anymore. She always tried to include him, noticing the death glares of jealousy between him and Finn. The pain the boy tried to hide every time his father fanboyed over something the athletic idiot did.

His dad had barely even noticed that he had gained lead at Nationals even though he had tried telling him at least six times. Burt had promised that his new family wouldn't break up his old one. What a lie that had been! Kurt had lost his mother at a young age, his father had been all he had left. Now even that had been ripped from him. Finn already had a mom, Rachel as his girlfriend, a large group of friends in Glee and in football. He was popular, something Kurt would never be, and yet he still felt the need to steal another man's father as well. Kurt was just the gay kid that everyone pitied and no one really liked or noticed. He doubted Puck would even be near him if he didn't want sexual favors. However the boy was so empty and lonely he would take companionship however he could get it.

Why else would he be making out with Puck in the bathroom at Nationals when no one else was looking. Pressed up against the wall, the door locked, with Puck on his knees giving him a blow job. Puck had said it would help his nerves about singing his idol's song. What he didn't know was Santana had asked him (more like beat on him until he agreed) to distract Kurt while she spoke to Mr. Schu.

Santana got everyone else together in the green room, "We have a problem, I managed to steal the list of judges for tonight. Cindy Lauper, Avicii and Ryan Murphy."

"Good spread of ages, and talents. Producer, singer and a Dj. We can do this!" Mr. Schu infused in his usual style.

"Why all the secrecy and keeping Kurt out of here?" Finn asked.

"Because one Avicii low life DJ idiot dropped out this morning, ill or so he claims. More like hung over I have no doubt!" she commented.

"They must have replaced the judge somehow, they have to have three." Sam commented.

"If they could at such short notice." Mr. Schu commented."

"Well theres a lot of rumours flying around, but I just saw a certain man crush of Lady Hummel's walking into the building." She commented.

"Adam Lambert, swoon." Brit sighed.

"Oh my god, we have to tell Kurt! He will be so happy!" Rachel squealed.

"Hell no crazy spice!" Santana insisted, "How on earth do you think Lady Hummel will take singing his idol's song in front of his idol? He's ready to crack under the pressure now. We need to keep this quiet and him from finding out until it's too late."

"That's wrong you can't keep something like that from him." Finn insisted, as always backing Rachel.

"I agree with Saten." Quinn said quietly, "Kurt will freeze, he needs to focus. Him freezing could lose us the night."

Mr. Schu nodded, "I hate to admit it, but I think this information will only hurt him. Show of hands for hiding it."

Large number of hands raised.

"And against?"

Just Finn and Rachel.

"Then it's agreed, we keep Kurt distracted from the truth until after he sings."

"How is Puck keeping Kurt busy anyway?" Finn asked, "Last minute rehearsal?"

Santana chuckled, "You really don't want to know white boy."

Finn looked totally confused, but didn't ask anymore. Probably a good thing as his brother was currently bent over a sink having the lover of Lima Heights screw his brains out.


	7. Chapter 7

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter Seven

Authors Note: Yeah I know I should be studying for my audition tomorrow, but these lines are driving me frigging insane! Thanks everyone again for all the reviews and loves on this story. It's amazing how much people like it. And guest, whoever you are (and I may have an idea who) your reviews always make me smile the most. Anyone wanna take my audition for me tomorrow? Rats no takers, sulks… and on with let's meet Mr. Lambert…..

Kurt barely dragged himself away from Puck in time to finish up his make up and costume change before he was due on stage. He even missed the judge's call, cursing himself for being so weak willed as to fool around with Puck for so long. Now he felt at a total disadvantage from missing out on all the usual tweaking of the performance to match the new judging panel.

A few girls walked passed him giggling about Adam Lambert being hotter then hell in person. Kurt smiled even though he felt a pang of jealousy that they had met the man he didn't know if he ever would. Although if he did, he would probably faint or fan girl or something equally embarrassing. That really would destroy any chance he might ever have of joining or auditioning for the new glam band.

Kurt got the nod from the backstage crew, felt Puck squeeze his shoulder as they guy went out to sit on a stool at the back left of the stage with his guitar ready to play the opening rifts. Nervously Kurt walked to the centre stage, the lights still down low. This felt so strange, just him, a guitar and the audience. This was it, his time to shine even if none of his family cared how he did.

Black lace up high boots, skinny black jeans, a black tee shirt (his usual style now), covered by a long length black coat with a red lining. His hair spiked up with a little glitter through it. Shining as the lights slammed up, Puck started playing the opening bars of the song. Kurt's head moved up to meet the audience's gauze slowly starting to croon the words.

_I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again_

Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me

The lyrics just dripping from his lips as he captivated the public with his delightful tones. There wasn't a sound anywhere in the auditorium as he sang, everyone concentrating on the performance. Kurt stole a glance to the judges to see how they were taking it, his heart freezing when he saw who one of them was. Somehow the glaze of a certain singer made him break out in a sweat as they locked eyes. Making him hot under the collar, Kurt missed a beat, then two where he should have come back in with the next line wanting to bolt off stage, but then Mr. Lambert gave him a slight smile and a nod to carry on and that was enough for him to carry on with the final words.

_I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

Let me out of this dream

The audience went crazy as he stepped into the wings to allow the second part of the act to start. He felt sick, Adam fucking Lambert just heard him singing a song off his album that hadn't even officially been released yet! He wanted to scream or faint or something, he just wasn't sure what.

Santana, Brit and Merc moved into centre stage, moving into a very well rehearsed and carefully planned out number. Dressed all in leather and lace to kick out a classic beat that everyone would be singing along to, but with enough vocals between them to make it unforgettable.

_Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken_

It may seem to you  
That I'm acting confused  
When you're close to me  
If I tend to look dazed  
I've read it someplace  
I've got cause to be

There's a name for it  
There's a phrase that fits  
But whatever the reason  
You do it for me

"Breathe man." Puck insisted rubbing Kurt's back, "Don't spaz out on us now."

"You knew?" he spat.

"Everyone did, we didn't want you to have a freak out like you are now on stage." He answered.

"You damn well wait until the green room." Kurt vowed.

The number ended and the whole group moved slowly out on stage for the finale piece. Puck taking the first few lines.

_(Puck) I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
(Finn)An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again  
Here I go again_

(Tina)Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
(Quinn)Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
(Artie)'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

(group)An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a hobo* I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

They all shuffled backstage knowing all hell was about to break loose, but at least they had done a kick ass show and unlike some of the choirs they had done it without having any songs stolen.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt shouted, "You all went behind my back to talk about me and to hide this!"

"Hey Lady Hummel, cool it down already. You would never have gone out there if you had known." Santana snapped.

"We were doing it to protect you man." Finn insisted.

"For the record I was against it all along." Rachel added.

"Oh shut it Berry!" Santana hissed, bouncing a well aimed shoe off the back of the girls head.

Everyone started talking at once, Kurt screaming over the top at them all.

"Enough!" Mr. Schu shouted, "We did what we did for the good of the team."

"The team?" Kurt snorted, "Oh yeah the team of course. Forget that you lied to your friend. That you backstabbed and betrayed him, making him do this completely against his will because it worked to your advantages. You used me! I knew that none of you could care less about me. Now you just confirmed my beliefs, I never want to see or speak to any of you ever again!" He slammed out the door slamming it behind him.

"Well that went well." Quinn commented dryly, sparking off another row between them all.

Everything was nice and normal by the time they were called to the stage and crowned the winners by a landslide vote. Adam himself came down to hand over the trophy, looking around he realized that someone was missing from the group. He moved over to the boy who had played guitar so well. "Where's the one who sang my song?" he asked quietly.

"That's Kurt Hummel, he wasn't feeling well." Puck covered smoothly, "He is a really big fan of yours, and I swear he didn't know you were going to be here."

Adam smiled as it dawned on him, "Let me guess, he wasn't allowed to find out either?"

Puck nodded, "We didn't no."

Adam offered a card, "Well give Mr. Hummel this for me please, I'd love to talk to him about his vocals."

Puck knowing that Kurt was desperate to find out details of his audition dates smiled and promised. Stashing the card safely in his wallet next to the picture of Beth. This would mean the world to Kurt, now he just had to find him.

Authors note two: Songs used this chapter (well I wasn't gonna tell you before was I?) Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert, What's Love Got To Do With It, Tina Turner and Here I Go Again, by White snake.


	8. Chapter 8

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter 8

Authors Note: AND NOW THEY MEET

Tommy Joe Ratliff was bored, he'd come with his friend and new boss (Adam Lambert) when he had been invited to judge the show choir nationals as Adam had been crazily nervous. He'd sat around backstage while Adam was busy working listening to the dramas, bitch fights and choirs who mostly couldn't sing playing a mixture of that blasted flappy bird that was the bane of his existence and that devils game candy crush. And don't even mention the one choir which used sock puppets in his act, watching that he felt in desperate need of a stiff drink.

Finally it was over and they headed to a bar for a few very well deserved drinks. Of course Adam didn't stay talking with him for long, the fan base dragged him away to talk and Tommy was left drinking alone in silence. Tommy was miserable, he'd just broken up with his girlfriend a few days ago. She'd had this big fight with him for taking the job working with a gay man. She had said all these disgusting homophobic things about his boss and how his gay would taint Tommy as well, turn him strange. At which point he informed her that was completely impossible as he was already bisexual and you can't catch gay like you do a cold anyway. She'd hit him, and Tommy had left without a word, blocked her number, moved on.

The last thing he needed before going on a big tour was to feel lonely, hence going out to a club which really wasn't his usual thing. Whisky and shots going down fast, maybe too fast for his own good. Tommy eyed this young dark haired man on the dance floor all dressed in black and red, make up, glitter. No need to ask what way he bent then. He was pretty, very pretty and certainly Tommy's type. Draining his glass he moved onto the dance floor to try his luck.

x

Kurt stormed out of the building feeling betrayed by everyone, his own step brother the most. How could they do this to him?! He wouldn't cry, he swore to himself he wouldn't, but as he got to his car and locked it the tears fell. Here he was in the middle of New York at nationals, he could just disappear if he wanted to. His bags were in the back of the car. He'd left nothing at the hotel he couldn't afford to lose. All he needed to do was find a motel the he couldn't easily be found in.

So Kurt left, he just drove around thinking until darkness fell and he found himself outside a cheap bar. He had fake ID in his bag, normally he was a good kid, but he knew to get an apartment he would need either his father's signature OR the ID. Now however having the papers, he felt like using them for a totally different reason. Kurt was hurting, more so then he ever had before. He'd been drunk a few times in his young life, right now he wanted to be drunker then he had ever been in his life.

Just like that the good kid said screw the world, locked the car and went into the bar. His ID worked, and the drinks just kept on flowing. Relaxing a little, he even agreed to dance with a few pretty girls who wanted to have a good time. He excused himself politely some time later to down a few more shots when a tall blonde guy came up to him. Metallica shirt, skinny jeans, tattoos, piercings, very good looking, and offered him a beer.

Kurt took it and they engaged in a few moments of small talk while they both drank their beers before the blonde asked him to dance. Too drunk to care anymore Kurt agreed eagerly, letting the guy lead him onto the dance floor. They danced for what seemed like hours, even the slower numbers. Kurt found himself laying his drunken head on the other man's shoulder as they grew closer. Those strong arms surrounding him, making him feel safe for the first time in ages.

The man had made several suggestive moves, stroking his back and hips, grinding into him plenty of times, his interest very clear sparking as much in return from him. Now he laid a dozen kisses down Kurt's neck. Growing bolder as he younger man lent into the touches, biting more firmly as he went. Kurt ached for him, ached to be touched. He always had been a horny drunk and this guy seemed to know every single spot on his body. He groaned as a rough bite gained his neck a mark he would have to use make up to hide tomorrow. They kissed hungrily, the blonde taking charge dragging them into the bathroom. Spreading Kurt against the wall, not caring if anyone saw or disturbed them.

x

Adam was bored in the bar, he'd wanted to have a few drinks with Tommy to cheer him up after the break up which he still didn't know details of. He loved his fans dearly, but times like tonight he wished they would just let him be so he could comfort his friend and band member. By the time he escaped the photos, autographs and drinks offered he realized a few hours had passed and Tommy was nowhere to be seen. He tried ringing him a few times, no answer.

A pretty young girl grabbed him, kissing him all over, leaving bright red lipstick all over his face. Sighing Adam headed to the bathroom to clean it off silently cursing his fame, completely taken aback by what he found there. Tommy dickdeep in some guy, clearly both of them enjoying themselves greatly. It was too late to back out the room, he had already been heard otherwise he would have been happy to run back outside and keep the lipstick stains if he could just pretend he had seen nothing.

As it was he was cursed to play show and tell, so he bounded into the room faking a smile. "Don't mind me Thomas dear, I won't be long." He promised moving to the counter to wash the offending marks away while trying to not look at anything else going on.

"Shit!" Tommy snapped, "I can explain everything!"

Both men hurried to cover themselves and do their clothes up.

"No need, I am a man of the world, nothing I haven't seen before." Adam promised, although inside he was surprised having assumed from the girlfriend that the guy was straight. Then again what straight man wore make up quite that well?

The dark haired man shrinking into the corner hoping not to be seen as he realized who 'Tommy' was talking to. Adam turned and recognized him straight away, "Mr. Hummel, I was looking for you earlier. Very interesting arrangement of Sleepwalker, most pleasing to the ear."

Kurt muttered thanks trying to hide how embarrassed he was.

"Perhaps you two could finish up here and meet me for a drink?" Adam asked, breezing outside without waiting for an answer.

Tommy looked at his 'date', "So you are the Hummel kid he hasn't shut up about?"

Kurt nodded, "What does he want from me?"

Tommy smiled, "Try to breathe kid, you have an audition."


	9. Chapter 9

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter Nine

Adam left the bathroom and headed straight to the bar for a round of shots to calm his nerves. He was desperately trying to not freak out at not only discovering that his guitarist and friend was gay or at least bi, that the young man he was interested in hiring as a backing singer was as well. There was no denying that he liked Thomas Ratliff far more then he should, having indulged himself in a few fine fantasies of them together. To now know they were both free and single and it COULD happen was a little too much to cope with.

Adam thought about the 'fan service' of kissing and groping they had already agreed on for the tour after the AMA's, how they had enjoyed the amount of media attention it brought to them. How they thought it would promote good things for the gay communities across not just America, but the world as well. How could he do that now knowing that it COULD lead to more?

And yet if he didn't, then Thomas may feel that Adam was being homophobic towards him since he found out the truth! He buried his head in his hands, oh what a horrible mess this evening had become now. He wished that he had kept them at home watching a movie or even some porn now rather then how this had turned out.

Wickedly part of him couldn't help wondering if he himself would now be in Kurt's position if he hadn't been otherwise engaged as they arrived. A stab of jealous started deep inside for this younger rival for Tommy's affections. He was being silly he knew it, Tommy wasn't his property, he just felt very possessive of him. One day perhaps yes, he'd certainly like that.

Adam was not going to loose the chance of hiring such a fantastic vocalist just because his guitarist had a crush. He had to be a man for once, ignore his personal feelings and do what was best for the band. He was on the wrong side of tipsy by the time the others were ready to come over to his table. Adam ordered a round of drinks and they sat there in painful silence.

"I'm sorry for what you saw in there." Kurt mumbled blushing.

"Not a problem." Adam assured him.

Tommy stayed eyes down in his drink sensing the he would have a lot of awkward questions to answer later over his sexuality. He was also highly aware of Lambert gauging how drunk he was and how many more drinks to let him have before bailing him back to the hotel. He was always very possessive towards his friends, but in a loving protective way. Tommy knew if he was going to ever get seriously wrecked there wasn't another person alive he would rather be with to take care of him.

"So, shall we talk a little business?" Adam asked, "Or shall we wait until tomorrow when we are all sober?"

"Business?" Kurt squeaked in surprise.

Adam smiled warmly, "I'm putting together the perfect band for my world tour, over a hundred gigs. I'd like you to be a part of that, if you are interested of course."

The grin on Kurt's face, like all his Christmases had come at once. "Yeah, hell yeah!" he gushed, "That would be totally amazing."

"Told ya." Tommy murmured over his glass.

Adam handed over his card watching as Kurt put it in his wallet carefully for all his drunken fingers struggled to obey his wishes. "Audition with us tomorrow evening and we will talk the serious matters of contracts when we are all in a more serious frame of mind."

"I will ring you first thing in the morning!" Kurt promised.

Tommy snorted, "Yeah right."

Adam shared the humor, "Kid I will be surprised if you even wake before sunset." He ordered a fresh round of drinks while they relaxed. "To an amazing tour." He toasted.

Countless rounds of drinks later they all three stumbled out of the bar clinging to each other to stay upright, laughing at something which probably wouldn't be funny at all if they were sober. Kurt fumbled trying to get his keys out of his pocket nearly dropping them. "Nice try kid, no way you are driving." Adam insisted calling a cab. "Where are you staying?"

Kurt was far too giggly to answer even if he remembered which at this point was highly unlikely. Luckily Tommy supplied the hotel name he had heard the rest of New Directions talking about and they all bailed into a taxi with him to make sure he got there. Raiding his jacket pockets for the room key and number. Knowing full well he wouldn't make it anywhere passed the lobby under his own steam, they were near enough carrying him since the cold night air hit.

Adam swiped the room key and put it back in the boy's jacket. "Sleep it off okay?" he said softly.

Kurt nodded, pushing the door open muttering goodnight. He shut the door finding himself face to face with his father. "Where the hell have you been? We have all been searching for you worried sick!" he snapped.

"Out having a good time!" Kurt snapped moving towards his bed swaying a little.

"Are you drunk?" Burt asked shocked.

"Yeah." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you really hammered?" Burt asked.

"Yeah." Kurt yawned, "Tired." He sat down to unlace his high boots which were killing his feet by now from all the dancing.

"What on earth are you doing disappearing and getting drunk at your age?" his father demanded,

"What do you care now you have replaced me with a good STRAIGHT son?" Kurt demanded swaying worse before promptly passing out on the bed fully dressed.

Burt shook his head and gently undressed the boy to his boxers and rolling him under the covers. "I never replaced you silly, you are and always will be my little boy. I just wish I knew what was going on in your head so I could fix it all. Your mother was always better at this sort of thing." Before tiptoeing out the room to let him sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Complicated Hearts

Chapter 10

Kurt found himself praying to the porcelain god most of the rest of the night. He woke late the next afternoon head pounding, world spinning still. He was tempted to text Puck for some serious advice knowing how often he drank, but he couldn't forgive him. Groaning he dragged himself into the shower trying to use the hot steam to clear his head. Three black coffees and a bottle of aspirin later he felt slightly more human. Checking his phone messages, there were a million missed calls from his father, Finn and ex friends and members of Glee Club. Countless voicemails he deleted unplayed uncaring of how they felt anymore.

He toyed with the idea of changing his number to escape them all forever. He still planned to run very soon, leave all of this behind him. Be the unloved queer kid somewhere else, start afresh, and be free. As he ran through deleting the text messages, he glanced at a few asking where he was and if he was okay. Somewhere in the middle he found one from Adam giving the address of a studio to meet them at when he was feeling well enough.

Kurt cringed thinking how much he must have embarrassed himself in front of his idol. The whole evening was fuzzy, he remembered having a damn good time, so much laughter. The blonde was so damn fine, he wouldn't mind spending some more time with him as well. It had been nice to spend an evening with someone who didn't judge him. People who were openly gay without caring what the public or anyone thought.

Dressing slowly in simple clothes, no make up or hair gel and dark shades Kurt downed yet another black coffee as his father let himself in the room. "So you are finally awake, how do you feel?" Burt asked.

Kurt eyed him sipping his drink, "I'm fine, I am always fine and none of your concern anymore."

"Don't give me that boy, you have worried us half to death." He snapped, "You are going to sit down and talk about this."

"I'm busy, I don't have time for this!" Kurt snapped trying to push passed him.

Burt grabbed his arm, "You are going nowhere."

Kurt growled and pulled away sharply, "I do what the hell I want to, you are no one to tell me what to do! You abandoned me, as soon as you got your new wife and son. I have no family anymore!" the boy shouted.

"How can you say that, you are my only child!" he said shocked.

"I haven't had a father in longer then I care to remember, as soon as I came out as a fag." Kurt said slamming the door behind him missing his father's tears.

Choking back his own he got a cab back to the bar to pick up his car, drive back to the studio to find Adam. He could hear soft guitar playing as he walked inside, those beautiful tones of his idol singing along with the music. Not practicing, just chilling out like it was a perfectly normal day. Tommy strumming relaxed melodies, Adam laying on the sofa next to him head laying in his lap. His eyes were closed humming, singing or tapping to the music. They looked so cute and couply that he didn't like to interrupt, so he edged back out of the room slowly.

"Kurt I can hear you." Adam commented softly, "Come in here and say hello, grab yourself a soda from the cooler."

Blushing he did as he was told and came to sit with them quietly. Being around them sober now, he was painfully aware of his embarrassing actions the night before.

"How is the hangover?" Tommy asked gently.

He winced, "Lousy."

"You will soon get used to them on the tour." Adam promised, "Just don't get caught that your ID is fake, it looks bad on me if I don't know the legal age of my staff."

"Staff, I am staff?" Kurt exclaimed, "I thought I had an audition?"

Adam chuckled, "I'm willing to accept Nationals as your audition piece, and I am certainly not going to make you hit any high notes the way all of our heads feel today." He threw a folder of papers into the boy's lap, "Contract, pay details, tour dates, everything you need to know is in there. I do need to know by Tuesday if you want the job, so I can hire someone else if not."

"I'm hired?" Kurt squealed, coughing trying to reduce his vocals to a more normal tone. "I get to go on the big world tour with you that everyone is talking about?"

"Rehursals start next week, are you staying in New York? I can help you find a place to stay, whatever you need just call me anytime." Adam promised, not managing to keep a slight blush from his face at his own words. Tommy warningly stuck his nails into Lambert's back to warn him to back down.

Kurt threw himself on both of them, hugging and thanking them for the change, promising to not let them down. Then he went on his way after they arranged to go look at apartments the next day, to head back to the hotel and clear out his things.

Tommy kicked Lambert watching the raven staring after the boy's retreating ass. "You got it bad man."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Adam insisted.

"Yeah right, he is your type and you know it." Tommy commented.

"Talking of which, what exactly is your type?" Adam asked, "I didn't expect to see you with a guy, I thought you were straight?"

The guitarist sighed, he had been dreading that question. "Whatever takes my fancy on the day, can we just not do this right now and just relax please?" he grouched.

Adam rather disappointedly nodded and let Kitty return to his strumming his thoughts in a complete mess.


	11. Chapter 11

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter 11

Kurt drove straight to a cheap motel, booking in for the night. He was bone tired, only really wanted to eat and crawl into bed. However he had some unfinished business back at the hotel in collecting his last few belongings, hopefully without seeing his father. Somehow he didn't expect his luck to hold out. Kurt quietly let himself into the hotel room not even turning on the light hoping to sneak in and out.

Two steps into the room and the light was slammed on, leaving him looking at Santana and Puck sat on his bed waiting for him.

"So Lady Hummel finally appears." She commented.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I have a message from Mr. Lambert for you." Puck said.

"I have already seen him and he has given me a job as I am leaving." Kurt commented, throwing his things back into his bag.

"And that's it, just sneaking off in the middle of the night without even a goodbye? That's low even for you." Santana snapped.

"Your father is in pieces." Puck pressed.

"Yeah well I am sure dear Finn can fix that for him!" Kurt snapped slamming a drawer shut as he packed.

"Lady Gay, he loves you not Finn, are you so fucking blind?" Santana bitched.

"He's not wanted me since Finn and the rest of you don't care either. I've never been good enough for any of you." He said grabbing his bags not caring if he had left anything behind now.

"What the hell Kurt? This isn't like you, you would never leave your friends behind." Puck asked.

"I don't have any friends only betrayers. I have a new life, a better life away from all of you. All this bullshit, pain and misery." Kurt shouted.

The door slammed open as a very drunk Burt lurched in with Finn supporting him, the shouting having disturbed him in the next room. "Kurtie you are home." He slurred.

"Yeah well only as long as it takes me to get my things then you and your replacement never have to see me again." He commented scathingly.

"What the hell Kurt, I never replaced you." Finn complained in his usual whiny manor.

"You are my son, I love you." Burt blurted out.

"Oh yeah love me, I'm your son that you never noticed was depressed, never noticed when he cut himself, when he wanted to kill himself, when he went to class drunk out of his face. When he was hurting so much he never even went to school for a whole week! Some father that is, some family and friends! I drove into the middle of nowhere to end it a few weeks ago, stayed out all night and the only reason that I didn't was I was too spineless to end my own existence." He sobbed, "And not one of you ever noticed that for a single second, you were all too busy going to football with Finn, watching films with Finn, helping Finn with his homework to ever notice me. I could have been dead and no one would have even noticed."

"That's not true!" Burt shouted, "Jesus boy why didn't you come to me about all of this?"

"I tried to." Kurt said quietly, "You were always too busy, but now I have a new life and a new job. People who care about me, someone who makes me feel special. Not to mention that the sex is fantastic, makes me feel alive for the first time in forever. I'm gone now, I don't want anything more to do with any of you."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, certainly not with some gay stoner brat." Burt snapped.

Kurt slapped his father, "He is NOT just some gay stoner brat, he is a great man and this job is too damn important for me to pass up. I am going on his tour and you can't stop me. Or keep me away from who I love!"

"You need a time out." Finn commented, dragging his step brother out of the room, bags and all.

Kurt hit him in the ribs with more force then you would believe of his small frame. "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again. You ruined my life! You stole everything I ever cared about, including my only parent. You still have a mother, yet you still stole my father as well!"

"Kurt Hummel, you need some serious help. This is crazy talk!" Santana said quietly.

"Please come back here and lets talk nicely." Puck asked, getting emotional at risking losing the one guy he was starting to care for.

"Screw you, screw all of you. Don't try looking for me, not that you will, you won't ever find me. I'm better off without you, better off on my own." Kurt turned on his stylish heels and left to live a new fresh shiny life. Trying to choke back the tears of yesterday, hardening his heart against the loss. Protecting himself from ever being hurt again.


	12. Chapter 12

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter 12

Authors Note: Thanks guys and gals for the continued support and reviews, love you all. Jason, I will get around to answering you email so sorry I'm being a bit blonde right now. And YES Kurt does feel like crap for now, but he is gonna get better, worse and then better again. Promise xx

The night in the motel was difficult, Kurt didn't sleep just sat there staring mindlessly at the television until it was time to meet his new boss. He was quiet, the dark circles showing under his eyes even with piles of make up smeared on. They made no comment about it as they moved apartment to apartment. Two Kurt nearly accepted until Adam saw the condition and pulled him back outside. No dancer of his was going to make do with some little scumbag place.

Finally they found themselves towards the end of the list stood in a small apartment on the top floor of a building somewhere near the park. Open plan, but stunning high beamed ceilings, so much light. Kurt was in love that much was clear on his face. The place had basic furniture, enough to last time until the tour kicked off. Old wooden furnishings a little out of place for most people, but Kurt loved the rich hues of the red and purple paintwork complimenting the deep mahogeny woods. A few curtains, pictures and rugs and it would be perfect.

He was talking to Tommy about it excitedly as Adam snuck away to pay the deposits and a few months rent up front to give the kid a fighting chance to get on his feet. Kurt tried to object later when he found out, but Adam waved it off as part of his bonus package, Neither of the other two were convinced, infact Tommy was glowering at yet another tell of how deeply the guy was falling for HIS prize. He had picked him out at the bar, HE had slept with him and Adam wasn't going to get his hands on the boy until HE had decided if he wanted him for himself or not.

The rest of the day was spent hunting thrift shops and antique stores for the perfect finishing touches to the room. Kurt had never spent so much time around gay men, even with his broken heart he found himself relaxing, enjoying the conversations around him. The jokey relationship between the two, they had to be a couple surely? Yet they never kissed, which he found a little odd. So was the fact that the blonde had slept with him, surely if they were together then Adam should be angry over it all and not like him? The situation was confusing him so damn much, but he dreaded asking and losing everything he had gained.

They got a cab back to the apartment laiden down with lamps, rugs, throws, cushions and a million other things Adam had again paid for before leaving him to unpack. Kurt hung his clothes with care, that and his boxes of make up were practically all he had brought with him form home. Pictures of his mother and his glee club bits and pieces he left in a box on the top shelf of his closet. His laptop and sheet music on the desk left carefully, lovingly. Next to a small collection of awards he had won during his childhood for dance or singing. His wicked poster had made the move, hung proudly above the computer. A small stereo system with a big box of CD's found its way onto the sideboard as he laid out his new treasures.

The place was perfect, his new life perfect and yet Kurt wasn't happy. He still hurt so very badly, missed his family and his old life. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he thumbed through the contacts list until he found his dad. He wanted to dial so badly, to hear his father's voice again. He was ashamed at the scene he had pulled in the hotel. Whether what he had said was true or not, his father deserved better then the public humiliation he had granted him. Kurt wouldn't go back on his choices or forgive that which had been done to him, but right now he would kill for a hug from his daddy.

Bitter tears on his face as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, the number undialed. Someone knocked on his door, Kurt wiping his eyes smudging his make up without time to go fix it. Answering the door as it knocked again, he found Tommy and Adam stood there armed with pizza, beer and movies. Adam looked upset himself and perhaps a little forced to be there, however the smile was warm enough. "First real night alone in the big city, we thought you might like some company. How about a Kiki?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, and stepped back to let them inside. Adam swooping in all dramatically to set some music playing exploring the cd collection and to think about laying out the food. Honestly though he was far more interested in eying up the music tastes of his new friend, you could tell a lot from a guy's playlist. A pleased exclamation as he found the wicked poster and cd soundtracks.

Tommy rolled his eyes at the so called professional boss of theirs and squeezed the boy's shoulder as he came in. "You okay man?" he asked.

"I will be, just gonna take some getting used to." He promised.

"Good, just come and have some fun, forget about it all for a while. You gotta play as hard as you work or you will go nuts." Tommy advised, running to stop Adam from trying to work out how to hide the framed poster in the lining of his coat.


	13. Chapter 13

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter 13

Kurt's life became a rush of rehursals with the glam band, dance lessons, learning the lyrics to the cover songs Adam had picked for the tour and just working really. During the daylight hours he was too busy to care about his past, at night however was a different story. When the adrenaline dropped as the apartment door closed behind him, Kurt was a broken man. Crawling into bed crying over a pint of ice cream and some girly film.

There was still a strange awkwardness between the three of them that Kurt couldn't work out. They were all smiled and friendly towards him, but the stares between them, the odd silences spoke differently. Three of four times in the last few days he had noticed Tommy glaring at them when Adam was talking to Kurt about wicked. Or the other way when Kurt spoke to Tommy about guitars or music. The blonde had promised to teach him to play while they toured insisting there would be little else to do between shows and while travelling.

The costumes he had been bought were fabulous, he loved them to pieces. This hardly seemed like work at all apart from his aching spine at the end of the day and the longing for a hot bubble bath when he got home. The best part of the day was an hours soak to relieve some of the tension he felt, although since that one night before he had been signed up all 'other tensions' had been ignored. He didn't know how much longer he could survive like that.

This had been the last night of rehursals, now they all had a few days down time before shipping out. A nice relaxing time for them all, but for Kurt it meant too much time to brood alone in his apartment. Too much time to think the dark thoughts he was trying to avoid having anymore. In a slump he logged into his old facebook account to look at the statuses from his old friends. Rachel and Finn were engaged, due to marry in 18 months. Puck was teaching guitar at a local music centre and helping Sarah get through high school. Santana was dancing in New York not far from him, so was Britney. Blaine was off singing in some local production of Grease as Danny Z. Everyone had moved on, forgotten about him.

Kurt felt lonelier then ever after reading all those messages, you thought sometimes that you made a difference in people's lives. That they couldn't live without you, but then you were brought back down to earth with a crash when you realize you truly never did mean anything to them. Apart from the band he didn't know a single soul in the city, never even tried once to make any friends. Seemed little point when all they did was try to control you, and ruin your life. The messages and voicemails from home had all stopped weeks ago, his own fault really for never answering or listening to them. The homesickness was driving him crazy already and he hadn't even played a single show yet. He even thought about ringing Blaine desperate to hear a familiar voice, but that cheating ass had hurt him deeper then all the others put together.

Kurt changed into jeans and a shirt, reworked some gel through his hair and headed out to a bar to try and forget all of his misery for a while. The only thing that could take away this emptiness was some cheap sex along with a lot of rum.

x

Adam was sat in some random bar nursing his seventh or eighth drink. The band members had mostly either wandered off home by now or were out on the dance floor picking out who they wanted to take home for the weekend before the real work started. He wasn't in the mood to be here, but as boss he had to show willing. The tension between himself, Tommy and Kurt was starting to drive him insane. Several times he had tried to address the matter of Tommy's sexuality and if he was interested in Kurt or not. Every single time his guitarist had grown moody and walked away without answering. He just wanted the open friendship back they had once had, the friendship that he had thought held no secrets from each other.

Since the moment the blonde had auditioned he had fallen for him, damn him being as he had once thought straight and now there was Kurt he was falling for as well. Damn this was gonna be a tour and a half trying to balance out all these confusing conflicting emotions and tensions. He just wished that Tommy would talk to him about all of this, Adam had always been 'the girl' in a relationship. He always needed to talk about things, clear his emotions before he could be okay again.

He saw the blonde kissing a pretty girl on the dance floor and a pang of jealousy that she was there being kissed not him hit. Adam drained his glass ready to leave the bar when he spotted Kurt in a quiet booth on his own drinking. The boy looked even more miserable then he felt. His heart melted, fetching a round of drinks he came over to him. "Mind if I join you?" he asked with a beaming smile.

"I'm not good company." Kurt warned moving over to give Adam space to squeeze into the tiny booth.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head, "It doesn't matter, and I'm fine."

Adam slipped his drink, "You are far from fine, is it work? If you don't want to come with us I will release you from your contract. No hard feelings, this life isn't for everyone."

"Hell no!" Kurt exclaimed, "I love my job, I love you." A blush spreading too quickly to hide as he realized what his drunk mind had just blurted out. "I mean I love working with you."

"Uh uh." Adam commented dryly.

Kurt swirmed under the intense stare, "I miss my Dad, my friends, being back home." He said draining his glass before reaching for the new one he'd been brought over.

"Do you need a couple of days to go see them?" he asked gently remembering how hard his first productions had been when he was overseas and so far away from home. If it hadn't been for the internet every morning he didn't know how he would have toughed it out.

Kurt shook his head violently, "I can never go back."

Adam nodded understandingly, "So something happened before you left? A fight of some kind?"

Kurt gulped the rest of the glass down in one go, "Yes." Starting to cry gently.

"Come here." Adam murmured pulling the boy into a hug ignoring the fact that the tears would probably ruin the expensive silk shirt he was wearing. "Anytime you wanna tell me what happened, I'm here for you." He promised.

Kurt trusted him, felt safe in his arms in a way he never had with anyone before. Laying there the older man stroking his back as he cried he could feel himself starting to drift off. He hadn't slept properly in longer then he could remember, nightmares tearing his sleeping pattern apart. Adam shook him gently, "Would you like to stay the night at mine? I can only offer you the sofa, but at least you won't be alone tonight."

"I don't want to put you to any trouble." He mumbled, "Took up too much of your time now."

"Its no trouble, come on, lets get out of here. Treat you to some ice cream if you like?" he offered.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you."

Adam shrugged, "No thanks needed between a family, you would do the same for me if I needed it."


	14. Chapter 14

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter 14

**Authors note: Hello to all my lovely reviewers, glad you are still here with us. I can see this becoming a VERY long lived flick as I am not even through a third of my ideas and we are already on chapter 14. One small request, I can't get c15 finished with the steamy happenings, so anyone who wants to try and help muse me for it. Please help! I can tell I'm sick this week when I can't write guy on guy stuff, I mean this is me! Sobs**

Adam helped the boy back to his home, made up the sofa and sat there with him until he fell asleep. He questioned the choice to take him on tour with them, the kid was on the edge emotionally already. The cruel grueling schedule was enough to break a hardened performer. It would break his heart to leave Kurt behind, after offering the kid his dreams. On the other hand, if Adam left him behind then he had no way of knowing what would happen. Kurt seemed to have no one, but the band. Alone in this big city he would get drowned before the tour could get back to him. Adam couldn't let that happen to the kid, no it was better to keep Kurt where he could watch over him. He would have to be so careful to be his guardian angel during the tour and make sure he stayed safe. This was gonna be one hell of a ride trying to keep everything together.

Adam went up to his room, got into his pj bottoms and relaxed on the bed. He'd toured with stage companies before, all over Europe and America. He was used to the homesickness, the pressures, but now he had to design, plot and arrange everything himself. The pressure of all of that, and now Tommy awkwardness and Kurt's issues were giving him a tension headache he could really do without.

Honestly he could have done with a few more drinks and a good lay himself, instead of being here babysitting. He never had been one to meet his own needs first, always caring about others. Three days before they shipped out, three day he was meant to be relaxing in and now three days he had to sacrifice to sort out his friend. Tonight however was still his own, and he knew exactly what he needed.

In his specials drawer, there was a specially blended joint from his usual dealer. It wasn't often he allowed himself the weakness of getting high, but sometimes. Just now and then when he was desperate for some escape to relax in, he would. Adam was already pretty horny, that cute boy cuddled up to him all evening, breathing down his neck. It was enough to make a saint horny, let alone a pervert like himself. He needed to relax, to take care of his 'problem'.

The first part was the foreplay, setting the scene for the romance. Lighting scented candles, setting them up around the room to give the most romantic lighting. Switching the light off as he popped a DVD into the player, turning his TV on quietly to play some hot guy on guy action, the groans from the video piece going straight to his crotch. Adam took the joint out, sniffing it. That was one pure ass piece of work, he was going to enjoy this. He lit it carefully stepping out onto the small balcony outside his bedroom to take his time smoking it.

Breathing out feeling the stress just start to melt away. Leaning over the balcony, watching the city far below him. Cars/people rushing around in their crazy lives, never once thinking about relaxing or taking it easy. What fools, never seeing the better side of life. All it took was a few drags and then suddenly you were in heaven. He closed his eyes, letting the high rush over him, the cool air feeling so sensual on his bare skin. The rain falling gently enough to tease his flesh. He felt so free, so content in his life, everything that had been bothering him seemed so far away now. He would have to keep a good supply of this stuff with him during the tour to keep him mellow.

There was a small table, chair and a supply of good whisky out there with him. This was his own personal retreat when things got tough. He poured a glass, draining it, and refilling to sip more slowly. Taking the seat, swinging his feet up on the table letting the drug take over. Eyes closed as he finished the joint, letting the porn noises playing excite him even more. Reaching down to remove his bottoms, knowing no one could see his naked body here, he began to stroke himself. He was firm in his motions, not taking the time to tease, he was too damn high for release to be easily gained, but when it finally was it would all be so worthwhile.

He needed it to be, couldn't even remember the last time he had been laid with the crazy idol shows, tour and then his own tour plans and recording the album in just four short months. Too damn long, he knew that much! He couldn't stoop his mind from wandering to that cutie pie on his sofa as he self pleasured. Imaging those hands doing the work, those soft lips kissing him. Working their way across his chest, playing with his nipple ring, before trailing down his body to give him the most amazing blow job he had ever had. "Oh Kurt baby, more." He groaned, arching up into the space where he wished the boy could be, lost in his fantasy.


	15. Chapter 15

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter 15

Authors note: Thank you my beautiful muses xx

Kurt woke up achingly hard, desperate for some human interaction. He lay there on the sofa trying to work out where he was, this wasn't a hotel or his apartment. He sat up, the world swaying alarmingly around him. He was trashed that much he knew, but where had his drunken ass ended up? And why hadn't he ended up in a hot guy's bed where he had wanted to be? He was desperate to have sex with someone right now, didn't really care who it was as long as he couldn't have who he really wanted. Just wanted to forget his heartache, his whole life.

Stumbling to the kitchen, he fetched a glass of water to try and sober up a little. At least enough to work out where he was and how to get his ass back home. He could hear strange sounds coming from upstairs, moaning, panting, sounds of something he really wanted to be a part of. Moving upstairs quietly following the noises to a lavish bedroom. He found a very romantic scene set with a very steamy movie playing. He stared at the screen feeling even more turned on. He noticed a drawer left open full of interesting sex toys. Running his hand over them trying to choose which one he would like to try out.

Kurt noticed a jacket lying over a chair back he recognised as being one of Adam's. This must be his boss's apartment then, but where was he? Be strange if Adam had brought him home, and then just left again. Then again it was strange that he had cared enough to bring Kurt home when he was drunk anyway, his own friends back home wouldn't have done something like that. Well Puck probably would have, and taken pictures to embarrass him with later. Puck, damn he missed that man so badly.

A moan from behind Kurt not attached to the movie made him look around. He saw an outline of Adam sitting outside the window, his back to him. He was going to call out to him when he realised what was going on outside. He whimpered thinking about his idol, the man he was falling for so deeply, touching himself just a few yards away. Running his own hand down the front of his trousers trying to relieve some of the tension, undoing his jeans to allow himself room to breathe before he strangled himself.

Adam kept moaning more and more breathily, Kurt's name escaped the other's lips as he worked on himself. Kurt gasped, the guy wanted him as well. Adam fucking Lambert wanted to sleep with a nothing kid from Lima, a nobody. How could this be real? Big name stars didn't just fall for kids from the bad end of a small town. That was some lame ass chick flick Cinderella story idea that stuff didn't happen in real life. Yet it was happening to Kurt Hummel every minute of every day since he had walked away from everything he knew.

Maybe there was something in this screwed up life he could enjoy other then work. Kurt stripped naked trying to not get heard by the otherwise busy man. He chose a vibrator at random and some lube. Arranging himself seductively on the bed waiting for Adam to return to the room, if Adam wanted to fuck him then Adam certainly would do so.

He didn't have long to wait as a drunk, high Lambert stumbled into the room to fetch himself something from the drawer to pleasure himself. Eyes opening wide as he caught the naked boy in his bed, realising suddenly how naked he was himself and the condition he was in. He grabbed a robe to cover himself trying to ignore his throbbing erection at the nakedness of his friend. "Kurt, you should be sleeping, what are you doing here?"

Kurt smiled, "Heard a party going on, and thought I'd join in."

"I should…..We should…." Adam started, "I think you should go back to sleep, you are very drunk and well I'm not any better off."

Kurt crawled across the bed towards him, "Maybe we could both sleep in here?" A seductive wink as he stroked down his length watching Adam gulp.

"Kurt sweetheart, I really want to be the better more mature man right now, and not take advantage of you. I am very high, drunk and I am god damn human, you are killing me right now! I can't stay a gentleman much longer." He warned, "Please go back to bed before something happens we can't take back."

"I don't want you to be the better man." He said, getting up off the bed to pull his boss down with him. "I heard you calling my name, you want me."

Adam stroked the boy's cheek trying so hard to not reach in and steal a kiss. "I can't deny that, I've wanted you since I first heard your opening bars of my song. You are so beautiful Kurt Hummel, so talented, so perfect."

"Then take me." He asked simply, leaning up to claim their very first kiss. Tender, sweet, yet a little rough and hungry.

"Kurt please don't" he warned around the kiss, "I can't stop."

"I don't want you to." He promised, pulling Adam's robe off.

Adam could take no more, crushing their lips together in desperate passion. Slamming Kurt back on the bed their lengths rubbing together in delightful sensations as he climbed on top of the boy kissing him. He saw the vibrator on the bed, "Is this your way of asking me to play with you?"

"Please beautiful." Kurt moaned as they rubbed together again.

Adam rolled him onto his back, spread plenty of lube on the device and his fingers starting to tease the boy. Working his way gently inside, he wanted this so badly. Moving the toy into place to do its work, feeding off the moans of delight from his partner, Kissing down his neck biting firmly, this was bliss to be with whom he had desired for so long. The person who had teased and tempted him every single rehearsal with his too tight jeans, and sexy ass wiggles to the dance motions.

"Adam." Kurt complained rocking back against the toy trying to ask for more.

"Need aren't you?" Adam chuckled removing it, covering himself ready for continuing. "Are you sure baby?" he asked trying to remain a gentleman until the end even against his own passions.

"Yes I am damn well sure, screw me already!" he snapped.

"Such language from such a young innocent mouth." He laughed.

Whatever Kurt would have retorted was lost in a breathy moan as Adam pushed inside. The man was huge, he had never been stretched so fully.

"Tell me if it hurts." Adam warned.

"No it's good, it's really good." Kurt sighed.

Adam started moving, stroking the boy to the same rhythm. They couldn't possibly last long, both too out of it, but he still wanted it to be amazing for both of them. The tight sexy boy thrusting back in time just as desperate for release as he was. Kurt's moans stiffening him further as he urged the older man on.

Adam was very experienced in the arts of loving a man, within a few short moments he felt the tension draw to an end and Kurt exploding moaning, He drove himself in roughly a few times able to now take his own release, "Oh baby." He murmured resting his head on Kurt's back until he regained enough strength to move. Rolling on his back to clean himself up as Kurt did the same. He stole a kiss watching the sexy young man look for his clothes. "You don't have to go, I'd like if you stayed." He offered.

"You like to cuddle?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Don't you?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but no one else ever has with me." Kurt answered embarrassed.

Adam felt a twinge of guilt at the lousy way his friend had been treated, holding his arms open for a hug. Kurt soon crawled inside, Adam kissing his hair rocking him gently to sleep. Tomorrow would be awkward, but for now they could just enjoy the aftermath of their amazing love making.


	16. Chapter 16

After The Last Glitter Falls

Chapter 16

Tommy messaged Adam a few times next morning, no answer. Then he text Kurt, also no answer. That was strange for a start, he headed over to Kurt's to wake him up to find no one there. The bed hadn't been slept in when he used the spare key to get inside. A little concerned, he headed over to Adam's to see if he had heard from the boy. No answer at the door, he could hear a TV playing inside so he knew someone was home. Expecting to find Adam passed out in his own puke again Tommy let himself inside.

It wouldn't be the first time or the last he would clean his friend up and put him to bed. Adam was new to this rock and roll scene still. He hadn't yet found a balance in the party life style like the more experienced blond. He would in time, they all did eventually. Until then 'Uncle' Thomas would be there to keep an eye on him. Of all the scenes he had been prepared for, it wasn't the one he found.

Adam was relaxing on the sofa with nothing other then his boxer shorts on, Kurt cuddled up in his lap in the same state of dress kissing him. Completely blind to anything else happening around them. Adam claiming Kurt's mouth hungrily, it was a damn hot scene to enjoy if he hadn't got other more jealous thoughts on his mind.

Tommy slammed the door to make them aware he had entered, anger growing deep inside of him at the betrayal. "What do you think you are doing Lambert?" he snapped, "I told you that boy was MINE, warned you to keep your damned hands off of him."

Adam pushed Kurt aside, "I know, I'm sorry Kitty. We were drunk, it just happened, I never meant to hurt you."

"And yet you are still kissing the face off of my plaything!" Tommy snapped.

"Excuse me, I am no ones plaything!" Kurt snapped, "You ignored me every single time I came onto you. How was I meant to know you had any interest in me?"

"Sit down and shut up. You are mine and that is all." Thomas growled.

"Don't talk to him like that, he isn't property. He is a very special, intelligent young man!" Adam snapped.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Mr Ratliff, I am no one's slave and the way you keep acting I have no interest in ever being yours." Kurt snapped grabbing his trousers to start dressing.

"You are mine like it or not!" Tommy snapped, grabbing his arm as the boy zipped up his jeans.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt snapped hitting him.

Tommy growled and tried to hold him back, "Stop being stupid."

Adam got between then trying to stop the fight going off in his living room. Getting smashed in the eye by someone's flying fist. "Enough!" he bellowed, "I will have no fighting in my house!"

The noise was enough to stop the bickering for a moment. Tommy stared at them both breathing heavily, "I won't have you stealing my boyfriend Lambert, keep it in your damn pants for once."

Kurt slapped Tommy, his nails leaving a groove in his cheek. "I wanted him, he wanted me. You haven't been giving either of us what we needed, so don't be jealous when we found it somewhere else." He grabbed his boots and clothes dragging them on.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

The boy glared at him, "No I am not, screw you both and your damn band. Nothing, not even my dreams is worth this torture. Find yourself a new dancer, I quit." Turning sharply on his bare heels to storm out the door.

"Fucking hell Thomas, what am I meant to do now? I have two days to replace him or get him back because of you!" Adam howled.

"You shouldn't have fucked him." He snapped back.

"You should control your damn possessiveness; you had your chance with me and you slutted behind my back with someone else. Now you do the same to Kurt, we both saw you with that girl in the bar. What did you expect to happen?" Adam complained, "Real people have feelings even if you don't, I had no idea what's wrong with you but fix it now! You get Kurt back here by Monday morning, or find yourself a new band to play in. If I need to replace a dancer, I can get a new base player as well. I won't have you ruining my band with your bullshit."

Tommy stared at him trying to judge if he meant it or not, "Fine then replace me too." Before he walked out as well.

Leaving Adam to sag back on the sofa crying wondering what to do.


End file.
